


On The Edge

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [2]
Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Trag, after Lanzecki, in a weaker moment





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 2. Edge

Trag stood on the precipice of a crag within the ranges, far from base, no other Singer near. He stood on that edge, listening to the breeze as it wandered discordantly across crystal laid bare in the last storm.

He closed his eyes, and for a moment, flirted with the insanity those ragged veins offered, should he but stay as the storm neared.

He thought of the man he had shared his life with for the last… many years, a man now gone to him.

For Lanzecki, he would live. For now. Later, there might be a change of mind.


End file.
